


Consensual Intimacy ♡

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Louis [Twdg] x my male ocs stuff 💙♡ [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gentleness, Getting Intimate, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Original Male Character(s), Touching, Warm, bisexual guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Two months into their relationship, they decided to get intimate with each other ⚣
Relationships: Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)/Original Male Character(s), [Implied Relationship]
Series: Louis [Twdg] x my male ocs stuff 💙♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710826
Kudos: 4





	Consensual Intimacy ♡

It's been two months now, in their relationship. They're very close. They both even share a bed, sometimes. Like tonight. 

Now it's late. That night is cold and dark out again, like always, just as Rai loves it. It's calm, peaceful. 

Both guys are in their room, with the door closed and locked (because Rai had done this, he has something planned). 

It was quiet in there, a nice silence between them. They're alone with each other now. 

Rai takes off his clothes, only leaving his black boxers on. He left his timber boots and weapon on the ground again, near them. 

Louis didn't think much of Rai just being in boxers, this was a normal thing nowadays. Since they are together. He took off his jacket, jeans, and boots. He was only in his green shirt and boxers now. 

Rai watched as Louis got into their bed, getting under the blanket. Then, he gets in with him. 

They lay down with each other. 

Louis looked at him, with another smile. 

Rai also had a smile. He reached out, touching Louis's dreads, in a gentle way. He stared deeply into Louis's eyes. 

Louis smiled softly, reaching towards him as well. He touches Rai's raven black hair, putting his fingers through it. He was staring at him too. Into Rai's blue eyes, that he was loving more with each and every day. 

Rai kept his smile. He leaned in, kissing Louis's lips, gently. He hummed softly. 

Louis also made a soft hum, letting Rai kiss him. He shut his eyes, for a second. 

They pull apart, eventually. Both guys panted slightly. 

Rai still had his stare on him. 

Louis was smiling, then he turned around, his back facing Rai. He was gonna sleep now. He feels exhausted again. 

Although, it seemed like Rai wasn't going to let him do that. 

Rai had decided that he wanted them to be more intimate with each other. 

This darker haired male reaches down, in Louis's boxers. 

Louis blushes at feeling this, his eyes snapping open. "R-Rai..?" 

"Can I touch you?" Rai asked him. 

"I..sure." Louis said, his voice has a silent tone to it, as he felt flustered already. His face heated up, at Rai's touch. 

Rai grabbed Louis's shaft. He stroked it, up and down. He was rubbing the tip of that dick as well. 

Louis lets out a moan. He was covering his own mouth with a hand. He was breathing lowly, making some noises as Rai touches him there. 

He could feel himself getting hard already. 

Rai released him, after a little bit longer of stroking it. He pulls away, sitting upwards. Which made the blanket fall off them. He gets on top of him. He lifted Louis's shirt, pulling it off and throwing that piece of clothing on the ground. 

Louis was blushing, at being slightly bare skinned. He stares at Rai again. 

Rai gazed at him, leaning down and over Louis. He was kissing Louis's body, he loved it, especially that dark skin. He touched him, with gentleness. 

Louis let out some hums. He appreciated Rai's gentle touch. He also loves those kisses. 

Rai kissed Louis's neck and collarbone, although he tries not to leave marks on him, yet. He was kissing Louis's thighs, mostly the inner parts of them. He marked him down there. 

Louis lets out another moan. He blushed a bit at that, into a reddish shade. 

Rai liked hearing Louis's moans and the noises that this other male made. He wanted to hear more. "Lou.." 

Louis glanced at him. "..y-yeah?" 

"Do you want this?" Rai was asking, for it to be consensual. He really wants to be closer to him, that intimacy. He wanted to have sex with him, 'all the way', but he would stop if Louis didn't want that yet. 

Louis felt like his face was burning with how much he was blushing. He wondered if he had heard that right for a second there, until he saw the look on Rai's face and knew the other male was being serious. 

He did want it, even through his nervously unsure self. He nodded at that, slowly. 

"Ok, I'II be gentle, I promise." Rai reassured him. 

Louis's blush darkened, nodding again. 

Rai was taking their boxers off. He threw them on the ground as well. He also takes a bottle of lube and a condom out from the drawer. He puts on the condom, then he lubed his shaft and covered it, that hardening erection. 

Then, he got close to Louis. He grabs this other male's legs, spreading them. He gripped onto Louis's thighs, he held each of them, with a gentle grip. 

He pushed inside him, slowed and careful. 

Louis felt a slight pain. He breathed quietly, as he adjusted to it. 

Rai's eyes softened. "It's okay, relax." He comforted him. 

Louis was feeling a little bit better, at hearing Rai's calming and nice voice. He relaxed slightly. 

Rai whispered sweet nothings into Louis's ear, as he was thrusting. In and out of him now. 

Louis feels pleasure and a strange sensation coursing through his body. He was moaning again. 

Rai felt that same bliss, loving it. That pleasured feeling. He let out a low noise, a moan himself. He was liking Louis's tightness, it feels so good. His thrusts got slightly harder and deeper. 

Louis moans again, already nearing to his climax. He needed another thrust or two to get him there. 

Rai puts his hand in Louis's, they entangled their fingers together. 

Their warm bodies are against each other, breathing mixed. 

They are staring silently at each other as they made love. 

Louis was arching his body, almost feeling overwhelmed with that pleasure. 

"Rai~" 

"Louis~" 

Rai thrusted a bit more. He grips his lover's thighs, holding him there as he finished. He came in the condom. 

Louis arched his back. He came after him, on his lower stomach. 

They are both panting, slowly calming down. 

Rai breathes, then he pulled out of him, carefully. He took off the condom, tied and throws it away. 

After that, he lays down, next to Louis. He pulls a blanket over them, halfway. 

Louis calmed down, after everything, relaxing and resting there. He felt very tired now, more than before. 

Rai also rested. He smiled again, at noticing that Louis struggled to keep his eyes open. He pulled this other male over, close to him. He holds Louis, his arms wrapped around him, tightly. 

Louis lets himself be held. He loved the affection that Rai always gives him. Especially and usually at night, when it's just them. He stayed there, in Rai's arms. 

That moonlight shined down on them and illuminated their bodies (even if they're slightly covered now). 

They felt warmth between them, as they take each other's scents in. Both guys nuzzled and snuggled close. They cuddled for awhile. 

Eventually again, they both fall asleep, peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> 💙 & Sorry if it wasn't that well written xD But I hope that you all enjoyed reading it anyway 💜


End file.
